Class 11 AIB
by Natsuko Rie
Summary: Kelas 11 AIB "aku ingin bobok" adalah yang paling ricuh di SMU SISWA GILA, namun dibalik semua itu, kelas 11 AIB lah yang memiliki paling banyak kisah diantara kelas lainnya/"sensei maho dong!"/"Obito-kun, kita makan malam dimana?"/"Kaguya-can, oyasumi"/"gih, jijix!"/ bad summary :'(
1. Chapter 1

Class 11 AIB

 **ngoeeeeeeeeeeee..! readerrrrsss! Akun Natsu yang satu lagi ilang!(#nourus) Apa yang harus saya lakukaaaan? Bukan hilang sih, tapi lupa password (T_T). Maaf, Natsu kebawa suasana (** **ﾉ** **Д`).**

 **Ini Fict Natsu buat cuma buat yang mau baca aja, soalnya fic ini ngga bermoral... (/´Д** **)/**

 **Disclaimer : walaupun Masashi Kishimoto sudah pensiun, tapi Naruto tetap milik beliau seorang. (o** **ﾟ** **ﾟ** **)**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, AU, humor garing, Yamato, Yamato ,Yamato, Yaaamati.. Campuran dunia nyata dan ninja-ninjaanDll.**

 **one day a fairy named Tinker Bell go wandering without using any clothes** **ヾ** **( ¯∇¯1).-(A : sorry, salah naskah.(** **๑** **-** **﹏** **-** **๑** **))**

 **Pagi hari yang cerah dan tidak bersahabat maupun berkeluarga, sebuah bangunan berbentuk sekolah-eh emang sekolah dink. Sekolah SMU itu merupakan sekolah yang sangat terkenal di daerah situ-situ saja. Muridnya pun sedikit, maka dari itulah sekolah ini dinamakan "Sekolah Ini Sepi Wkwk Aauuu Grrr Iiih Lalalalala Ahhahahaha!" atau disingkat SISWA GILA.**

 **Tidak lebih dari 100 orang murid disana, suasana nya pun sepi bak kuburan, tapi ada satu kelas yang paling ricuh disini, kelas 11 "Aku Ingin Bobok" atau disingkat kelas 11 AIB. Dan ini adalah kisah tentang kelas 11 AIB..**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NatsukoRie~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Seorang makhluk dengan benda hitam panjang berduri yang lengket dikepalanya berjalan dengan anggun bak Ballerina keselek kulit pisang, memasuki kelas 11 AIB. Sosok(?) Itu kemudia membuka pintu kelas 11 AIB yang sudah usang bak rumah hantu itu dengan beringas, layaknya para pedagang daging sapi yang sedamg melakukan aksi demo. Seluruh isi kelas terkejut hingga ¼(?) Dari mereka terpental ke dinding kelas(-_-").

"Ohayou!" Sapa si makhluk dengan benda jabrik panjang dikepalanya yang ternyata adalah rambut. Namun tidak ada satu pun murid yang menjawab salam dari sang makhluk misterius itu. "Baiklah.. Buka buku bahasa inggris, halaman 9000(?) Dan kerjakan latihan nomor 1 sampai 100, saya guru kalian sekarang" kemudian si makhluk berambut mistik(?) Itu pun duduk di kursi goyang(?) Yang terdapat dikelas itu, tanpa merasa berdosa atas tindak memberikan siswa soal lebih diatas 50(?)

"Ano sensei, namanya siapa?" Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan hiasam bunga mawar dikepala, Konan (sekretaris kelas), sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya keatas dan bertanya dengan wajah penuh dengan rasa haus akan origami(?). "Uchiha Madara" jawab sang sensei yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara itu pendek. Seisi kelas cengo. "Baiklah.. Kuberi tahu sedikit tentangku..." Dengan gaya sok cool, Madara berdiri dengan sedikit tersandung, kemudian menuliskan namanya dengan tulisan _italic_ di papan tulis. "Maaf aku harus merahasiakan usiaku, yang jelas aku kekasih dari Hashirama Senju" sambungnya. "Ano!," seorang siswa berambut kuning panjang yang diketahui merupakan ketua club banci man dan partai 'babababanana' mengikuti gaya bertanya Konan, mengacungkan jari tengah. _'Apa semua murid disini selalu begitu..?'_ Batin Madara nista. "Hashirama senju laki-laki?" Tanya si banci kuning yang diketahui bernama, Deidara. Madara mengangguk dengan gaya kembali sok cool.

Kelas ini akan meledak!. wali kelas mereka mahoo!. "Sensei maho dong!" Hidan, siswa penyembah aliran sesat Jashinisme dengan rambut putih lepek juga ikut-ikutan unjuk jari tengah(?). "Oho!" Madara menghilangkan karisma menjijikkannya dan digantikan dengan karisma 'you love me, me love you'(?). "Sensei! Kebelet pipiiiiiiissss!" Di tempat duduk paling belakang, seekor(?) Hiu jantan berdiri dan melompat sampai tepat didepan sensei-nya. Madara sweatdrop. "Baru masuk juga!" Dengan mesranya, Madara menyentil kening si hiu jantan bernama Kisame itu. "Aaah~~ kan sensei yang baru masuk, aku mah~ udah 3 jam lebih~" dan.. Author baru mendapatkan informasi kalau Kisame adalah manta anggota club banci man-nya Deidara. "Yasudah. Pergila dan jangan lama lama. Kencinglah sebanyak-banyaknya" ucap Madara ngaco. "Aaah~ kencing ga boleh dipaksakan~~~" gaya bicara bak cabe-cabean Kisame benar benar membuat esmosi Madara mendadak naik. "Yaudah, pergilah!" Namun Kisame belum beranjak pergi juga. "Pergi sono!" Madara kini ambil alih dengan suara Madame Ivan di hari natal. Namun Kisame tak kunjung berkutik dari tempatnya, ia bak patung-patungan di pusat perbelanjaan. "A-ano.. Sensei.." Kisame menaut-nautkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil memandang kebawah. Disuatu tempat, seorang gadis berambut indigo bersin. "Hn?" Karisma sok cool Madara telah kembali. "Udah keluar nih.." Ucap Kisame dengan wajah ikan teri baru lahir(?). Reflek, Madara menggunakan jurus api nya hingga membakar Kisame. "Uaaaaaah... Anas! Anas maamun!" Dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam(?) Kisame kembali ke tempat duduk. Seisi kelas pun sudah keburu ngantuk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian. Tolong sebutkan nama, alamat kalian tinggal, usia kalian, hmmm... Note kalian. Catatan kehidupan kalian. Atau apalah.. Dimulai dari yang didepan kiri" Ucap Madara seraya menunjuk mereka satu persatu dengan jari tengahnya, mengikuti gaya, Konan, Deidara, dan Hidan tadi.

 **"Sasori. Jalan Akatsuki Love-love no. Ini gua. Note : seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan dapat dikenang"** ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan gaya cool-nya, tapi kali ini emang cool, bukan sok cool.

 **"Aku Deidara!. Aku tinggal di jalan Akatsuki Love-love no. Ini gua. Note : seni adalah ledakan! Hm!"** Dengan sebuah seringaian ala banci banci, Deidara melirik Sasori, apa mungkin dia juga maho?

 _'Tinggal serumah apa?'_ Batin Madara, fitnah.

 **"Konan. Jalan Akatsuki love-love no. Ini gua. Note : tidak perlu kevo"** Madara menelan ludah, mengira ngira Konan tinggal bersama Sasori dan Deidara.

 **"Uchiha Itachi. Jalan Akatsuki love-love no. Ini gua. Note : sensei, jangan apa apakan my lovely Ototou!"** Catatan dari sang Uchiha cool ini membuat Madara kecewa, lantaran ia mengira kalau saudara satu klannya itu keren tapi ternyata Itachi seorang brother komplex.

 **"Haaah?! Haruskah?! Harus?!"** Saat tiba digilirannya, seorang makhluk(?) bertopeng lolli oranye ini misuh-misuh sendiri. "Sudahlah, aku kenal kau"ucap seraya Madara mengibas-ngibaskan rambut berduri nya.

 **"Aku Pain. Jalan Akatsuki love-love no. Ini gua. Note : ada satu hal yang telah dibuktikan oleh sejarah, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa saling mengerti dan memahami"**

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di kelas 11 AIB bertepuk tangan serta melempari siswa berpierching itu dengan buket bunga mawar. Lampu lampu sorot menyinari cowok berambut oranye jabrik ini disertai tangisan haru dari beberapa orang yang ada di kelas 11 AIB. Disertai juga kembang api yang bermunculan entah dari mana turut meramaikan suasana. Pain menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di kelas. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai pada akhirnya listrik pun sengaja di padamkan oleh PLN dengan alasan sekolah SISWA GILA belum mebayar iuran listrik beserta dendanya.

"Oke, lanjutkan!" Ucap Madara seraya melentikkan jari-nya sampai patah. "Adaww"

 **"Kakuzu. Jalan Akatsuki love-love no. Ini gua. Note : bayar dulu baru mau kukasih tau"** ucap seorang pria bercadar dan berhijab yang diketahui merupakan narapidana asal Saudi Arabia yang pernah bersekongkol dengan raja Firaun. #dikeroyokarabiahlover#

 **"Zetsu.. Jalan Akatsuki love-love no. Ini gua.. Note : bagaimana bisa Madara-sama mengajar dikelas ini..?"** Sontak, sang makhluk belang hitam putih ini dilempari Madara dengan sekarung susu kedelai yang tidak tau darimana asalnya. _"Sialan.. Diam kau..."_ Yah.. Seperti yang para reader ketahui, ini fict campur-campur.

 **"Kau tau aku Kisame Hoshikagi? Kau tau kalau aku tinggal di jalan Akatsuki Love-love no. Ini gua? Kau tau kalau note ku adalah : jangan sakiti ikan ikan?"** Madara hanya memutar bola mata, copot, eh bosan, mendengar lantunan merdu dari sang ikan hiu yang kini sudah gosong kulitnya, akibat dari jurus api Madara tadi.

"Oh, sebentar, kalian semua tinggal bersama-sama kan? Dan.. Tobi?" Madara bertanya seraya menunjuk murid-muridnya dengan jarinya yang sudah patah, akibat dirinya sendiri. "Iya! Kami kan Akatsuki" jawab seluruh murid kelas 11 AIB serentak. "Akatsuki?" Madara menautkan kedua alisnya, entah apa maksudnya. "Eaa.. Organisasi kriminal yang nggak terkenal itu looh sensei.." Jawab mereka, serentak lagi. ' _Kamvaretto.. Ini orang kok bisa pada kompak gini?'_ Batin Madara, nista.

"Ne, ne, ne, Sensei.. Mulai pelajarannya.. Tapi diganti ya?" Madara menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian tentang 'bentuk muka bumi' oke. Pada awal pembentukannya, bumi berupa benda angkasa yang pijar dan sangat panas. Setelah berjiti-jiti tahun, bumi yang pijar dan sangat panas mendingin serta membeku dengam bagian dalam yang tetap panas" jelas Madara panjang dikali kemudian dibagi lebar.

"Penyebabnya apa?" Tanya Deidara. "Ummm.. Penyebabnya adalah.. Oh, karena manusia sering menonton anime Nar*to tanpa ditemani kripik singkong dan teh es manis" jawab Madara, ngasal "Ooh.. Hubungannya apa coba?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Karna rambut kamu kuning, saya suka warna kuning"

"Hubungannya ama yang tadi apa?"

"Hubungannya adalah... Umm.. Aha, Akiyama Mio tidak mungkin menikah dengan Akabane Karma."

"Kenapa sensei? Padahal aku pro mereka berdua loh"

"Karna mereka tak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karna Akabane Karma begitu tampan dimata ku"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Sensei kan sudah punya Hashirama"

"Karena Hashirama kulitnya sawo matang."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, sih?"

"Karna Hashirama suka telanj**** dipantai"

"Kenapa tuh?"

"BISA NGGAK, JANGAN BANYAK TANYA DEEEEH!"

"Hey, hey, Pain, mungkinkah kalau sensei kuberi oreo maka ia akan bersahabat?" Bisik sosok makhluk bertopeng lolli, Tobi, pada teman sebelahnya, Pain. "Uhm. Jangan lupa dengan segelas susu" usul Pain. "Oke, aku beli kalau lagi punya uang".

BRAAAAK!

"Berani-beraninya kalian membuay keributan disekolahku ini!" Secara tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang sudah lapuk itu pun diterobos masuk oleh sesosok makhluk berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba mengoceh. Seisi kelas pun hening, tapi tak lama kemudian..

-+++-bersambung~~~~~~ :g

 **Bocoran chapter selanjutnya ...**

"K-kaguya-chan?"

"Ah, Obito-kun? Kau disini rupanya honey"

"Kaguya-chan, membuat ku kaget saja"

"Maaf..maaf.. Habis aku rindu padamu sih.."

"T-t-t-t-tunggu, bagaimana bisa Kaguya-sama dan si Tobi itu.."

"...kayaknya mesra deh..."

 **A/N : gomenne, Minna, kependekan.. Natsu memang lemah ;'() hiks. Oke, update nya lama kayaknya -_- #nggaknanya. Nggak juga sih, tergantung sempat atau nggak nya, soalnya pr bertumpuk niiih... Gara-gara asap songor ntu.. XD tapi enak juga sih.. Kalau bisa asapnya makin tebal :'v**

 **Ditunggu ya, review dan kripik singkong nya ya.. ^^**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bentar Lagi Ujian!

Class 11 AIB : chapter 2 : Bentar Lagi Ujian?!

.

.

.

.

.

Shalaaa.. Minna.. Rie kembali dengan membawa segerombloan kata-kata nista lagi.. Nggak ada yang nantiin ya kan? #hiks. Oh iya, disini Rie sengaja bikin Kaguya ma Tobi, soalna.. Rie terinsipirasi ama manga yang pernah Rie buat.. Dan disitu Kaguya ma Tobi adalah couple XD, tapi ObiKaguya nya nggak serius-serius amat kok :'v #numvang curhat.

Warning : seperti biasanya. dan juga, alurnya kecepetan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto®®©

"Berani-beraninya kalian membuat keributan disekolahku ini!" Secara tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang sudah lapuk itu pun diterobos masuk oleh sesosok makhluk berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba mengoceh. Seisi kelas pun hening, tapi tak lama kemudian..

"K-kaguya-chan?" Sosok makhluk bertopeng yang baru saja selesai dari acara bisik-bisikannya dengan Pain, pun memanggil nama dari sosok makhluk bergenre(?) Kuntilanak tersebut(?) Dengan mesranya.

"Ah, Obito-kun? Kau disini rupanya honey" ucap sang kuntilanak bertelur bernama Kaguya itu.

"Kaguya-chan, membuat ku kaget saja"

"Maaf..maaf.. Habis aku rindu padamu sih.."

"T-t-t-t-tunggu, bagaimana bisa Kaguya-sama dan si Tobi itu.." Ucap Azi-eh, Madara seraya menunjuk dua ekor(?) Manusia itu dengan jari-jari patahnya.

"...kayaknya mesra deh..." Bisik Pain pada dirinya sendiri (#nasibmu...)

"Ah, aku sudah mengganggu pelajaran ya? Baiklah, aku pergi.. Oke.. Sampai jumpa nanti ya.. Tobi-Tobi-kun" kemudian makhluk yang tercipta sebagai kepala sekolah SMU SISWA GILA itu pun berlalu dengan innocent nya.

#Krik..krik..

"Tobi! Bagaimana bisa Tobi?!"(Konan)

"Aah?! Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau dan Kaguya-sama?!"(Zetsu)

"Bagaimana coba?!"(Deidara)

"Chibaku tensei(?)"(Pain)

"Jangan ngalang deh, duren, Tobi, jawab dong!"(Hidan)

"Bayar uang kas dong Tob!"(Yang ini readers pasti tau :v)

#krik..krik..krik..krik..

"Melenceng dari topik!"(Pain)

"Sandra Kakuzu!"(Deidara)

"Ya! Sandra!"(Konan)

"Tunggu, jang-ummmphhh" (Kakuzu)

"Selamat tinggal sayang" (Hidan)

"Grok..grok..grok.." (Itachi)

"..." (Sasori)

"Ano..e-etto.. Aku dan Ka-" (Tobi)

"Minna.. Tolong tenang dulu.." (Madara)

"Seandainya Madara-sensei tau betapa cintanya aku pada..." (Kisame)

"Curi hijabnya!" (Hidan)

"..pada ikan" (Kisame)

"Putusin benang jahitnya!" (Pain)

"MURID-MURID, TOLONG TENANG DONG!" (Madara)

"Dengar ada orang ngomong nggak?" (Pain)

"Nggak tuh" (Zetsu)

"Lanjooottt!" (Deidara)

Begitulah, hal-hal yang terjadi di kelas 11 AIB. Mereka yang tak punya tujuan, akan berakhir di kelas ini(...). Sementara itu, dikelas lain..

Class 11 ELSA (Eek Lo Seperti Ayam)...

"Class 11 AIB.. Mereka benar benar..." Dari balik bayangan, mucullah sesosok makhluk duren yang 11 14 dengan Pain, berjalan dengan anggun bak presiden di hari natal. Sosok duren itu pun keluar dari bayangan dan menampilkan seorang makhluk berkumis dorae**n dengan rambut kuning jabrik.

"Mereka benar benar menyebalkan ya.. Apa mereka tidak menghargai kita? Atau mungkin.. Mereka merasa kalau disekolah ini mereka yang paling berkuasa?" Sosok kuning, yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melipat lengannya didepan dadanya. Bergaya sok cool sementara perempuan-perempuan disekitarnya menahan mual.

"Mereka sudah pernah mengalahkan kita disebuah olimpiade banci bertameng, aku benar-benar bermaksud ingin balas dendam." Seorang pria tampan berambut emo pun ikut-ikutan angkat suara. "Ya, mereka juga mengalahkan kita pada kompetisi malas mengerjakan pr kan? Jadi, apa kau punya rencana, Sasuke?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tersenyum licik. "Hn, ujian kenaikan sudah dekat, kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menduduki kelas 12 Tapir,(Tanpamu Aku Pensiun Ih Rempongdeh) kelas 12 ter-elite di Smu Siswa Gila."

"Hehe.. Mereka tak kan bisa kalahkan kita, kok, tenang saja.."

Dan.. Berakhirlah sesi perbincangan di kelas 11 ELSA. #tamvared.

Setelah membabak beluri Kakuzu, kelas 11 AIB pun kembali melanjutkan sesi pelajarannya. Kali ini Madara, dengan hati yang sudah tersobek-sobek melanjutkan kembali pelajaran IPA-nya yang abal-abal.

"Nah, anak-anak, hidung itu terbagi atas dua. Yaitu, hidung normal dan hidung belang. Nah, dapatkah kalian menjelaskan apa itu hidung normal?" Jelas dan tanya Madoros.

"I'm, Sensei!" Sesosok makhluk tuwir mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke atas. "Eaa.. Kamu?".

"Hidung normal adalah... Adalah... Adalah... Ewww... Sebuah tempat dimana terdapat dua buah blackhole yang ditumbuhi akar hitam dan kotoran yang tumbuh setiap pagi. Biasanya sering mengeluarkan lendir yang berbeda warna. Sering dimasuki oleh cacing bernama kelingking." Jelas Itachi panjang dikali beud.

"Bagus, Itachi-kun!" Puji Madara pada sosok Itachi yang sudah tertidur pulas. Busset. "Selanjutnya, apa yang dimaksud dengan hidung belang?" Tanya Madara lagi.

"Me, me! Dah gua langsung jawab aja, Hidung belang adalah sebutan bagi pria-pria cabul seperti aqyuh, biasanya mereka nongkrong di pangkalan parkir ditemani segelas susu dan sepiring Oreo. Njay.. Gua jadi laper" jawab Pain membabi buta diikuti oleh pemandangan air terjun yang keluar dari mulut bertindiknya. "Y-y-y-y-ya! Bagus, Pain!" Sontak saja Madara gugup.'Hm.. Kenapa coba, dia gugup begitu? Apakah dia termasuk salah satu dari hidung belang? Ah.. Mana mungkin! Walaupun dia pria kan tetap saja dia itu mahoo!' Batin Pain nista.

"nah, murid-murid, jadi-"

YOU LOVE ME. ME LOVE YOU. WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY.

Nistanya bel sekolah membuat seluruh murid yang tadinya hanya memasang tampang longsor itu pun berhamburan keluar layaknya semut yang keluar dari lubang yang dipenuhi air kencing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEDIAMAN AKATSUKI(?)

Di sebuah gua ber No. Ini gua yang terletak di jalan Akatsuki love-love, segerombolan anak curut yang tadinya memakai baju seragam SMU SISWA GILA sudah disihir menjadi segerombolan anak kampret yang sedang berhamburan di sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah nista itu. #hiks.

"Babababanana.." Sebuah suara terkutuk terdengar menghantui jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Bananababananana.. Babananannn-"

"Oi, Tob! Bisa diem gak sih?!" Ucap salah satu hijabers di Akatsuki.

"Apa sih, Kakuzu? Iri aja deh qamuh.. Rempong!" Tobi berusaha membela diri dari serangan bakteri kakuzu. "btw, lu belum bayar uang-"

is Our love.. is tragedy why are you my remedy..

"busseet! hp siapa tuh bunyi?" Kakuzu yang sedang memungut pajak pada Tobi teralihkan perhatianya. "hp gua tuh" Itachi yang sedari tadi guling guling gaje dibawah kasur(?) mengambil ponselnya dengan malas.

"moshi-moshi.. maaf anda salah alamat, jangan mengganggu aktivitas guling-guling sa-"

"oi, chi! ini gua! Madara! sensei elu.."

"busseet.. dapet darimana nomor telfon ku? stalker tingkat dewa!"

"yaelah.. dibuku siswa kan ada.."

"o-w-h. dah ya, sensei. telfonnya kututup-"

"eeeehh! tunggu! sensei cuma mau bilang bentaran lagi kan mau ujian kenaikan kelas, semingguan lagi laah... tolong bilang ma yang lain untuk mempersiapkan-"

"okok.. daggh". sebelum Madara menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi terlrbih dulu menutup telfonnya dan kembali ke bawah kasur untuk melanjutkan aktivitas guling-gulinya. "siapa chi? dia ngomong apa chi?" tanya Tobi terkepo-kepo. "sensei.. tuh. eh, eh, bilangin ma yang lainnya, kalau minggu depan kita ujian kenaikan kelas. eh, yang lain pada kemana sih?" jelas dan tanya Itachi yang sedang bergulat dengan guling putih yang datang entah darimana. "ooh.. nanti gua bilangin. yang lain pada nebeng Kisame mancing kelaut. katanya biar sekalian dapat harta karun. kalau si Pain sih.. dia nyari Mermaid". ucap Tobi yang entah sejak kapan mengalami perubahan sifat (?).

"btw, Chi, ngapain sih lu meluk meluk pocong-?"

"GYAAAAAAAA! AMATERASU!"

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N : kependekan ya? ya? ya? ya? gomen.. pr Rie(?) bertambah setiap waktu. eh, eh, sekarang Rie ganti nama lagi :3 kemarin Natsu, sekaranh Rie.. :v maklum.. Rie abis nemu Author yang namanya Natsu juga :'v.

update siput(?), soalnya Rie lagi ngerjain komik :v

Review dan Kripik kentangnya ditunggu.. Flame nya juga ya ;v


End file.
